


Dreaming

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Sohone dreams





	Dreaming

Sohone didn't usually dream. The Temple of the Sun was home now, the dry earthy smell and the creaks of the chains and vibration of each thudding footfall were soothing and familiar. He slept deep and if he dreamed they vanished upon waking. 

Sometimes though they closed in. Snakes in the darkness whispered vile things he could never quite remember and he could feel the corruption spreading once more. Only this time there was no Phospho to shield him and drive the darkness away. This time he reached out with a dark clawed hand to close around that annoying faun's throat and...

The figure in his grip dissolved away in a shower of sparkles, and everywhere they touched the darkness melted away. Sohone straightened up, taking in a deep breath and looking around. 

Here the real Mune shown as gently as the moon he guarded, and his hooves barely seemed to touch the ground. 

"Thank you," Sohone spoke sincerely, and then daring, reached out to see if he could catch Mune and tug him closer. 

"Think nothing of it, it's my job you know." Mune grinned, but allowed himself to be pulled closer. Like this there was no way for Sohone to burn him.


End file.
